One Day
by Bloodclaw Of ThunderClan
Summary: It has been six moons since Firestar's death. Now Lionblaze's kits will experience love, rivalry, and hatred. Rated T for upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored and I couldn't think of a chapter for _A True Warrior? _So I decided to write a new story… It has been floating around in my head for days now, distracting me from my school work. This takes place after _The Last Hope_.**

On a moonlit night, shadows flitted across the leaf-dappled forest floor. As the light of the full moon caught the shadows in its cold gaze, one of the shadows pelted ahead of the others.

"Bramblestar!" Gasped the ginger tabby. "It's been six moons since the Place Of No Stars attacked us; you don't think they'll come back?"

Bramblestar twitched his ear as he answered. "They _won't_ dare come back, Lionblaze. And if they do," his eyes darkened. "Then the clans will shred them once more."

"See," Hissed a grey tabby that had run up. "I told you and yet you completely ignored me."

Bramblestar slowed down to run beside the grey tom. "He's only worried because of the kits, Jayfeather, you know that."

The blind tom gave a grunt as his only reply.

**(Line things that I can't make… Maybe I can make them but they hate me?)**

As ThunderClan came to the fallen tree, Bramblestar slowed to a fast pace.

The ThunderClan leader dipped his head to a lithe brown tabby tom standing amongst more lithe cats. "Greeting, Onestar. How is WindClan?"

"Very well, thank you, Bramblestar," Onestar cast a glance over the ThunderClan cats. "I see your clan is doing well."

Onestar flicked his tail and he leapt off of the ground, on to the fallen tree trunk.

When WindClan had gone, Bramblestar gave the signal to cross over to the island. The dark brown tabby watched through half-closed amber eyes as his clanmates expertly crossed the slippery bridge.

"Go on, Bramblestar," Whispered a brown tabby. "I'll go last."

Bramblestar leapt clumsily up the trunk and slipped as he landed on damp moss. The ThunderClan leader tightened his grip as he felt a steadying paw on his back.

"Thanks Dustpelt."

Dustpelt purred. "I'm just making sure that another leader doesn't go to StarClan as quickly as Firestar."

**(Line here and here… And here)**

Bramblestar dipped his head as Blackstar gave the signal for Bramblestar to speak. The tom stepped forward.

"ThunderClan has good news!" Yowled Bramblestar. "Cinderheart is expecting kits and we are recovering well from the battle. Our forest floor is no longer soaked with blood and the last of the warriors that betrayed their clans have no longer been scented in and around our territory!"

"It looks like the rouges have lost their nerve," Purred a blue-grey she-cat.

"Yes, Mistystar," Blackstar lifted his chin. "The clans will _never_ be defeated."

**(Line things that I can't make)**

All was quiet in the ThunderClan hollow; the warriors were sleeping, the kits and queens were silent for once, and the Elders Den didn't produce anymore discontented murmur.

A pained screech echoed through the hollow, jolting every cat awake.

"What was that?" A tortoiseshell she-cat whispered to her brother in the darkness of the Apprentices' Den.

"I don't know, Cherrypaw," He gave a mischievous grin. "Perhaps the Dark Forest warriors have come back."

"Don't, Molepaw; they were scary!"

The two apprentices jumped as a distorted shadow appeared on the bramble walls. "Hush you two. Cinderheart's kitting."

"Sandstorm!" Squeaked Cherrypaw and Molepaw. "We thought you were a Dark Forest warrior."

Sandstorm shook her muzzle and gazed down kindly at Cherrypaw. "Cherrypaw, you need to go to the gathering and get Jayfeather."

"Isn't Leafpool here, Sandstorm?" Molepaw tipped his head to one side. "Or BrightHeart?"

"They're all at the gathering. Run Cherrypaw, run all the way there."

"Yes Sandstorm."

As Cherrypaw ran, thoughts flew through her mind. _Am I fast enough?_ She worried; _I wasn't fast enough to warn WindClan in the Last Battle…_

But her paws carried her quickly towards the tree bridge. She paused for a moment to catch her breath, before leaping up on to the he crossing point to the island.

"Jayfeather!" she called. "Jayfeather, you have to come quickly."

The grey tabby tom jerked his head up. "What? Why?" Blind blue eyes seared into Cherrypaws'.

"Sandstorm told me to get you and take you back to camp."

"And I'm supposed to go because Sandstorm wanted me to?" His voice was scathing.

"No; Cinderheart's kitting!"

"Kitting!" screeched Lionblaze.

Jayfeather turned his blind gaze to Bramblestar who had been watching the commotion silently with the other clans. "I think ThunderClan should all go home now, Bramblestar."

With a twitch of his tail, Bramblestar lead his clan toward the ThunderClan camp.

**(Line thing)**

"Well?" snarled Lionblaze to Jayfeather. "Is it over yet?"

Jayfeather purred, "Yes, Lionblaze; three healthy she-kits."

The golden tabby ducked into the nursery and crouched beside his mate. "They're beautiful, Cinderheart." He gazed down his kits in awe.

Cinderheart purred and pointed her tail to a fluffy dark red she-kit. "What do you want to call her?"

"How about Redkit?" he murmured.

"Yes. That's a beautiful name." She twitched her tail towards a black she-kit. "Let's let Bramblestar name this one."

"Bramblestar," Lionblaze called softly. "Come and name a kit."

Bramblestar's broad head appeared in the nursery entrance. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bramblestar," mewed the new queen. "This one; what do you want to call her?"

"Very well," the leader growled. "I name her Hollykit, in memory of Hollyleaf."

"You haven't named a kit yet, Cinderheart," meowed Lionblaze. "What do you want to call the last kit?"

Cinderheart thought for a moment before replying. "I have chosen the name Bloodkit for this kit."

Bloodkit squirmed and pushed her sisters out of the way. "An appropriate name for a kit with such a pelt," purred Bramblestar. "And look, Bloodkit and Redkit are identical."

Cinderheart lifted her muzzle to touch Lionblaze's. "Our kits will lead ThunderClan one day, Lionblaze, I'm sure they will."

**Tahdah! If you don't like Cinder/Lion don't read… Gosh, it's strange writing Brambleclaw as a leader. I always like to start my fictions off with a drama! Remember folks: Read and Review. **

**I think I was gonna put something else here, too. Oh well. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Has anyone even read this? Seriously? You guys should know how much I love reviews. I'm gonna carry on with this because I can't think of anything for my other story.**

**Right now there is this weird paperclip thing that appears on Microsoft Word and Microsoft Power Point. I had a conversation with it earlier XD On with the story!**

It was moon-high. Stars shone above the ThunderClan camp. All was quiet in the camp, except for the snoring and occasional snort.

Suddenly, the nursery erupted in a loud squeal as a naughty kit woke the others. Cloudtail, the cat on guard duty, turned his head towards the nursery and chuckled to himself. "You've a got a rowdy one there, Lionblaze."

Groans came from the warriors den as their sleep was disturbed and a half-asleep Lionblaze padded out.

"Why are you out so late, Lionblaze," purred Cloudtail, twitching his whiskers with amusement.

"Everyone keeps making me go and get those kits quiet," the golden warrior growled. "I don't know why everyone seems to think that it's _my_ kits making all the noise."

"Because your kits were born a few nights ago and all the racket started a few nights ago?" suggested the white warrior.

Lionblaze sniffed. "Well, I can never remember being that loud."

"Go and quiet your kits Lionblaze; the warriors need their sleep."

"I'm a warrior too," complained Lionblaze before padding off into the darkness of the nursery.

**(Line dude)**

The sun beat down on the ThunderClan camp as four cats entered the thorn tunnel, laden with fresh-kill. In the lead was Squirrelflight, followed by Leafpool, Thornclaw and Lionblaze.

A small she-kit ran out of the nursery and promptly sat down in front of Squirrelflight. "Who are you?" she squeaked, oblivious to the fact that she had just stopped the hunting patrol in the entrance.

Squirrelflight chuckled. "I am Squirrelflight, the clan deputy. And you are either Redkit or Bloodkit."

"I'm Bloodkit." The little red she-kit cast a glance towards the nursery. "Redkit and Hollykit are still asleep. I don't think they know that _real_ warriors were up way before them."

"Yes," growled a voice behind them. "And I don't think clan deputies know that _real_ warriors are still standing in the thorn tunnel."

Squirrelflight sprang out of the way. "Sorry!"

"It's ok, Squirrelflight," purred a light brown tabby she-cat. "Thornclaw didn't get enough sleep last night."

As she spoke, a golden-brown tabby stalked out of the tunnel. "Yeah; thanks to Lionblaze's kits."

Lionblaze shrugged. "They're kits. They should enjoy their time as kits for as long as they want."

"I'm gonna explore camp now," exclaimed Bloodkit, trotting off.

**(Line dude)**

Bloodkit woke. Her pelt was fluffed up in fear and her pads were sticky. The dark red she-kit poked Redkit. "Come on, Redkit. Hurry up and open your eyes."

Redkit lifted her head. "Why?"

"Then we can explore properly, mouse-brain," hissed Bloodkit, excited. "I got to meet the _deputy_ while you were snoozing about beetles."

"I was not snoozing about beetles!" exclaimed Redkit.

"Then what were you dreaming about?"

She sniffed. "I was dreaming about the birds."

Bloodkit snorted. "How can you dream about something that you've never seen?"

"I heard them. I never said I saw any birds."

"Yeah. Right. Whatever. I'm gonna do some more exploring."

"Wait!" Redkit opened her eyes wide. "You can't leave me with Hollykit!"

The dark red she-kit purred. "You opened your eyes."

"Come on, Bloodkit, let's go."

**(Line dude)**

The two identical she-kits raced into the moonlit clearing. The slightly larger of the two sprang into the air and landed on the smaller.

The two kits frolicked around for a while before the larger one sat down, curled her tail over her paws, and stared at the high-rock.

"What's wrong, Bloodkit?" asked the smaller she-kit, tipping her head to one side.

Bloodkit turned her head. "One day I'll be up there," she pointed to the high-rock. "Bloodstar."

**I know. Not very long, but I really couldn't think up anything else… At least nothing else that fits in this chapter. I'm gonna start the other chapter now Um; the paperclip is still staring at me. R&R people! Please?**

**Till next time**

**~Badgerclaw~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! I finally got some reviews! Ok. To answer some questions: Suntalon= Bloodkits name will bring more significance later on in the story.**

**Aw, thanks Bubble Wrap, Starrymists and Kendra Will Devour Your Soul. **

**I will try to update every weekend folks! On with the story!**

Hollykit twitched her ears and yawned. She opened her emerald eyes to see Bloodkit and Redkit playing together. _Great,_ She thought. _They're leaving me out _again._ But I'll show them,_ She decided._ One day I'll be better than Bloodkit._

She glared resentfully at her older sister as she frolicked around with Redkit.

"Cheer up, Hollykit," murmured Cinderheart, their mother. "I'm sure they'll let you play with them if you ask nicely."

"And what if I don't want to play with Bloodkit," Hollykit spat, lashing her tail angrily.

Cinderheart stared at her. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do!" exclaimed Hollykit. "You aren't me, you'll never be me!" With that the little black she-kit ran out of the nursery.

"Oh look," taunted Bloodkit, turning away from her game with Redkit. "The little beetle decided to come out the nursery."

"Oh shut up, Bloodkit," growled Hollykit. "I'm so much better than you."

"Yeah, and hedgehogs will fly," Redkit joined in, defending her favourite sister. "Go and play with the butterflies."

Muttering under her breath, Hollykit stalked past her two dark red sisters. She lashed her tail, _why did my pelt have to be black? If it was red like Bloodkit and Redkit's, then they wouldn't be so mean._

"Hey, Hollykit," purred a familiar voice. "Want to help me clean out the elders' den?"

The little black she-kit silently cursed as the apprentice bounded up to her. "I've nothing better to do, Molepaw," hissed Hollykit.

"Come on, then; the sun's starting to set," joked Molepaw, padding to the elders' den.

"Whatever." Hollykit followed Molepaw into the dusty elders' den.

"You'll never guess what, Hollykit," Molepaw exclaimed suddenly. His eyes sparkled.

"What?" hissed Hollykit sullenly.

"Me and Cherrypaw are getting our final assessment tomorrow. I can't wait! I'll finally be a warrior."

"Well, you're still an apprentice today," hissed an unkind voice. "So I suggest you clean the elders den out or you'll be doing it tomorrow instead of your assessment."

Molepaw's tail drooped. "Yes, Dustpelt," the brown-pelted apprentice padded to the elders den.

Bloodkit sat next to Redkit, grooming her already sleek pelt. "What shall we do, Redkit? I can't stand sitting around here all day."

Redkit's amber eyes lit up. "We could go outside camp and go hunting!" her tail swished against the ground in excitement.

Bloodkit sprang up. "That's a great idea! I can't believe we didn't think of it earlier!"

Redkit rose to her paws. "Let's go then."

The two identical kits padded to the dirt-place tunnel, not noticing the furious green eyes that watched them.

Hollykit sat up from peering out under the nursery wall. Her green gaze sparked in hatred for Bloodkit. She lashed her tail as an idea came to her._ I'll wait until the sunhigh patrol gets back, then I'll tell Cinderheart and Lionblaze where they went._

The she-kit purred in satisfaction. She knew that there was no way in all the clans that Bloodkit and Redkit could escape punishment.

Hollykit padded to her nest, _I'll catch up on some sleep and wake up when it's sunhigh._

Bloodkit bounced out of the dirt-place, "No-one even noticed! We'll be back soon so we won't get in trouble."

Redkit pushed her littermate out of the way. "The forest is so beautiful! I'm gonna be leader soon."

Bloodkit snorted. "You? Leader? You'll be the deputy; _I'm_ going to be the leader."

Redkit stared at Bloodkit. "But that means I'll be leader after you. So I will be leader."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's explore!" Bloodkit scented the air and lead her sister into the forest.

Redkit paused. "What's that awful smell, Bloodkit?"

The dark red she-kit turned around. "Redkit! Run!"

Hollykit yawned and stretched. She glanced up at the sky through the bramble roof. It was sunhigh. Perfect.

Hollykit padded out of the nursery. "Cinderheart!"

Cinderheart turned around from where she was sitting next to Lionblaze. "What is it, Hollykit? Has Bloodkit been ignoring you again?"

"No." The black she-kit took pleasure in seeing the confusion in her parents' eyes.

"Then what's wrong, Hollykit?" her father asked, twitching his tail.

Hollykit lifted her head. _This is my chance!_ "Bloodkit and Redkit went into the forest."

**I love cliff-hangers; it always makes people want to read more. My friend told me something really funny. She said that cats are fully grown in six months and in _The Power Of Three_ series, Brambleclaw carried a six moon old Jaykit back to camp. Apparently there's a drawing thing of one of those on some site XD. Please review guys **

**~Badgerclaw~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to Flowerfur, tr1xx777, and an anonymous reviewer going by the name Brightspots. To speak to the reviewers:**

**Flowerfur- I prefer Bloodkit myself; Hollykit is just what my sister would act like XD**

**Tr1xx777- I know Cinderheart would never name her kit Bloodkit, but I like the name and it's relevant for later on in the story **

**Brightspots- Don't die now! I can't really tell you that answer because it would ruin the story.**

**Thanks to all of my reviewer's! Oh, and there were dividers between the different POVs but they didn't show up. On with the story!**

"Is this the truth, Hollykit?" Lionblaze snarled. His tail lashed behind him.

"Yes. Why would I lie? They're my sister's and I wouldn't want anything to hurt them." Hollykit hoped Lionblaze would think she was telling the truth.

Cinderheart rose to her paws. "We need to tell Bramblestar about this."

"Yes," Hollykit's father stalked towards Bramblestar's den. "I'll tell him."

Cinderheart stared at Hollykit, "Go and tell Jayfeather. He might have to clean a few scratches when Bloodkit and Redkit get back." She paused. "And tell your father that I've gone to look for your sister's at the abandoned two-leg nest."

Hollykit dipped her head, "Yes, Cinderheart."

**(Line)**

Redkit stared at Bloodkit, her paws rooted to the ground. "Why?"

Her sister trembled furiously. "Redkit; just _run_."

Redkit twitched her ear in confusion. "Why are you whispering?"

"B-b-b-behind you…"

"What's behind me?" as she spoke, Redkit turned around and was over-whelmed with fear. "What is it?"

Bloodkit swallowed. "A fox."

Suddenly, the fox sprang forwards, almost on top of Redkit. The little red she-kit found that she had her paws free from the ground and pelted towards her sister.

Bloodkit turned tail and followed her sister into the forest.

**(Line)**

Cinderheart turned from her kit and pelted out the thorn tunnel. Soon, her breaths were coming in pants as she ran faster than she ever had before.

The grey she-cat slowed down as she tried to scent her kits. _There!_ Cinderheart swerved to follow her kits' scents.

She soon picked up a fresh fox scent that mingled with Bloodkit's and Redkit's fear scent.

Cinderheart paused for a moment, listening closely for sounds of her kits. She heard a faint squeal towards the WindClan border.

The she-cat soon arrived at the border, all the time scenting the air desperately for Bloodkit and Redkit.

Cinderheart snarled.

**(Line)**

"Cinderheart!" Bloodkit shrieked. She backed away from the fox as it advanced.

"In here, Bloodkit," hissed Redkit. "I'm in a hole."

The dark red she-kit turned tail and scooted into the hole. She whimpered in terror as the fox forced its paw into the rabbit burrow.

Suddenly, the huge paw disappeared and Bloodkit heard an angry snarl; an angry snarl from Cinderheart.

**(Line)**

Cinderheart stared defiantly at the fox. "Don't even _think_ about hurting my kits." The queen launched herself at the fox.

She landed on the fox's back and clamped her jaws around its left ear. Cinderheart then raked her claws across the fox's neck.

The fox, maddened by pain and hunger reared on to its hind legs and fell on its back.

Cinderheart writhed under the mass of revolting fur, trying and failing to get free from the fox. She gasped for air but she only breathed in fox fur.

The desperate she-cat caught site of light brown tabby fur on the WindClan border. "Help me," she gasped, managing to free a paw.

"Why should I?" hissed the tabby. "You took everything from me." Her eyes narrowed in hatred.

Cinderheart twisted under the fox and screeched when it turned over and raked its mangy claws down her belly. "Heathertail; please!"

Heathertail stared at Cinderheart through her heather-coloured eyes. "It was your fault. Me and Lionblaze would've been mates if it wasn't for you; sticking your nose in our business."

Cinderheart didn't reply; couldn't reply. Her breathing was laboured and she found that she couldn't open her eyes anymore.

Heathertail jerked her head up and dived beneath a clump of heather. She watched in glee as Lionblaze came into the scene.

Cinderheart was barely conscious. Her blood choked her airways and she couldn't feel the pain in her belly anymore.

**(Line)**

"Cinderheart; no!" Lionblaze charged the fox and leapt at its throat. "Stay away from my mate, fox-dung!"

The fox, in its already weakened state, back away from the tomcat. It barked angrily at Lionblaze before turning tail and running.

Lionblaze stumbled to his mate's side. He pressed his head against her back. "Cinderheart?"

**(Line)**

Redkit and Bloodkit crawled out of the hole. "Lionblaze? What's wrong with Cinderheart?"

Lionblaze lifted his head. "Nothing Bloodkit; she's just sleeping." He gave a weak smile.

**Yeah. I know; short. But that is all I can think of for now and I need to go in the shower. Till next week, readers!**

**~Badgerclaw~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uh. Internet's playing up again. Review time!**

**Beckerr: I'm not sure if she's gonna be evil… Let's find out later.**

**Silverwind1114: I dunno what you mean by the first part of your review, but Bloodkit's name is vital for later on in the story, even if people don't like the name.**

**Tinckles: I myself blame Heathertail for Cinderheart's death.**

**Tr1xx777: Thank you **

**On with the story!**

Bloodkit stared up at the full-moon, her amber eyes gleaming in the half-light. She sighed and dropped her head to her paws.

It had been two moons since Cinderheart's death and Bloodkit still felt guilty. She knew Redkit probably felt the same but Bloodkit was the boss off the two and she should have seen this coming.

What did she think would happen? That she and Redkit would find an enemy patrol and chase them out? Or maybe they would catch a mouse? No.

Bloodkit could never cuddle up to Cinderheart and Redkit ever again. Now she had to put up with Hollykit constantly blaming her for everything, and she had to sleep in Daisy's nest.

Bloodkit hated that kittypet; she was useless. Always sitting around doing nothing… Daisy never fought or even went on patrols. When Bloodkit was leader, no kittypets would be allowed to join the clan and make them the laughing stock to the other clans.

The little she-kit snorted. If any kittypet was seen in her territory she would kill it. Bloodkit smiled grimly; all useless cats in the clan would be killed too… But not the elders, the elders deserved to be treated fairly; after all, they _had_ actually helped the clan.

She sighed and stared mournfully up at the sky through the bramble roof, _Are you up there, Cinderheart? _

**(Line)**

Hollykit stared disdainfully across the nursery to where Redkit and Bloodkit were sitting. The plan had gone all horribly wrong and now her mother was dead.

Cinderheart's death didn't bother Hollykit that much, but she supposed it was useful to make Bloodkit feel bad.

Hollykit snorted. Lionblaze had become a nervous wreck; he stood outside the nursery and always watched his kits.

The little she-kit scowled as she thought about how annoying her father had become. _At least he only thinks that Bloodkit and Redkit need watching all the time… I'm glad he doesn't keep me _safe.

Her green eyes stared thoughtfully out of the nursery entrance. _I wonder what would happen if he knew I was being trained by a StarClan warrior… He'd probably lose his pelt._

She chuckled softly to herself. One day she would be leader of all the clans by the lake, and the tribe too. Every cat would be under command by her. One day.

**Okay, so this is just a filler chapter; not very exciting, nothing much happens. It just explains what happens after Cinderheart dies. I know; it's short.**

**I wonder who the mysterious 'StarClan' cat is. Maybe we'll find out next chapter.**

**Oh, and apologies for updating so late; I had writer's block.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Um. Nothing much to report back. I'll get on with the reviews:**

**Danilynea: Thank you! I could do that… I'll see how that works out.**

**Tr1xxx777: Thank you! Yeah, I should put Redkit in now… Have I put a Redkit POV yet? And it is kinda like a big fight between Hollykit and Bloodkit, with Redkit stuck in the middle of it.**

**Sandtail: Yeah. Hollykit annoys me too. And update soon on your story, yeah?**

Redkit blinked open her amber eyes to the sound of arguing. _Great; Bloodkit and Hollykit are fighting again._

The russet she-kit padded sleepily out of the nursery, leaving her warm nest behind her. She gazed around the clearing before spotting her two littermates by the fresh-kill pile.

"Squirrel is only meant for those that deserve it, fox-dung," spat Bloodkit. "Why don't you starve already?"

Redkit saw Hollykit bristle. "Me? Fox-dung?" she cast her emerald eyes over Bloodkit's body. "I'm not the one who looks like it."

Bloodkit sprang forward. "Take that back you little piece of mouse-dung." She swiped angrily at the black she-kit.

Hollykit hissed threateningly and leaped on to Bloodkit. She unsheathed her claws and ripped them across her sister's face.

Redkit heard Bloodkit shriek in pain and terror as Hollykit pummelled her with unsheathed claws. The she-kit scrambled up to Bramblestar's den.

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar! Hollykit's hurting Bloodkit!" Redkit stumbled to a halt as she saw Squirrelflight and Lionblaze with Bramblestar.

"What?" Redkit's father stared at her. "Why in StarClan's name would she want to do that?"

"They hate each other," wailed the kit. "And Hollykit attacked Bloodkit with claws unsheathed!"

"Unsheathed?" Squirrelflight pelted out of the den to see a few of the apprentices pleading with Hollykit to let her sister go.

"Stop it!" she shrieked. "Get off your sister, Hollykit."

The black she-kit stared murderously at the clan deputy. "No."

Bloodkit mewled pitifully beneath Hollykit. Blood coated one side of her face and dripped into her eye.

Bramblestar strode towards the commotion. "Get off her." He stared angrily down at Lionblaze's daughter. "Now!"

Hollykit scowled. "Why should I? The little rat killed"-

She didn't finish her sentence as the clan leader's paw knocked her off of Bloodkit. He stared at Squirrelflight. "Take Bloodkit to Jayfeather and take Redkit with her." Bramblestar turned to Hollykit. "Stay there."

Redkit turned and followed Bloodkit and Squirrelflight to Jayfeather's den, but not before she saw Hollykit grinning in Bloodkit's direction.

**(Line)**

Bloodkit groaned as she woke. The left side of her face was coated in dried blood and cobwebs.

"Bloodkit?" A shuffling noise followed soon after the words were spoken. "Do you remember what happened?"

The kit shook her head. "No, Jayfeather. What happened?"

Jayfeather stepped closer to Bloodkit and held her gaze sympathetically with his blind eyes. "Hollykit attacked you by the fresh-kill pile. Your left ear was shredded, though you can still hear out of it, you won't be able to move it."

Bloodkit stared at her kin through the eye that wasn't covered in cobweb, "I can't move my ear?" Her voice trembled.

The medicine cat brushed his muzzle against Bloodkit's forehead. "You're also blind in your left eye. I'm so sorry."

"No!" she shrieked. "I don't want to be blind like you!"

Jayfeather sighed and sat down, curling his tail around his paws. "You can still be a warrior, it's not like you're blind in both eyes."

"But it's not fair!"

"Go to sleep, Bloodkit. You'll recover quicker."

Bloodkit sniffed resentfully but curled up in the make-shift nest. "Night, Jayfeather."

"Good night, Bloodkit."


	7. Chapter 7

**Good God. I've left this story for a long time, haven't I? Well, I'm sorry I did but I kinda forgot my password 'cause I'm stupid like that. XD**

**So, Review time!**

**MangoFlame: Yeah. Story takes place after TLH.**

**Starwish: You got your wish! Here I am updating after how long? Six, seven months?**

**Orangestar: There will be _no_ need for you to take on this story as your own. If you read this please reply ASAP. If you take on this fanfiction it will be classed as copyright.**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!"

Bloodkit raised her russet coloured head, resenting her left ear as it flapped uselessly in the breeze that surrounded camp. It was Bloodkit's and Redkit's apprentice ceremony. After a lot of thought, Bramblestar had decided to postpone Hollykit's ceremony by two moons.

Redkit stirred by her side, hers ears twitching rapidly as she sought the waking world.

"Good morning, Redkit." Bloodkit's voice was less than a mouse length away from her sister's ear. "It's our ceremony today; are you gonna be awake for it?"

Redkit opened her amber eyes sheepishly. "What time is it, Bloodkit?"

"It's almost sunhigh. Bramblestar just called a meeting."

Redkit jolted into a sitting position. "Sunhigh already! I haven't even groomed myself yet."

Bloodkit let out a small _mrrrw _of laughter, "you look fine; we'd better get going before the clan forgets why they're gathering."

The two she-kits padded easily through camp to crouch beside Lionblaze. Their father purred and nudged them forward, "Bramblestar just called you two forward. Go on." His eyes sparkled. "Unless, of course, you want to be kits forever."

Redkit snorted. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh, come on, Redkit! If we don't go up Bramblestar will _never_ make us apprentices." Bloodkit pushed her way to stand directly beneath the highledge, Redkit following close behind.

As the two she-kits drew to a halt, Bramblestar leapt down from the highledge, landing in front of the identical littermates.

"Bloodkit, until you become a warrior I give you the name Bloodpaw. Your mentor will be Ivytail." He rested his chin on Bloodpaw's forehead and she licked his shoulder.

Moving to Redkit, he flicked his tail, indicating that Squirrelflight should come forward. "Redkit, until you become a warrior, your name will be Redpaw. Squirrelflight will be your mentor." As his chin touched her head, she eagerly licked his shoulder.

The two apprentices touched noses with their mentors whilst the clan cheered their names heartily.

**(Space or line or whatever you wanna call it.)**

Deep in the shadows of the elder's den, a dark face, furrowed by hatred watched the apprentice ceremony. Green eyes glared from the face of Bloodpaw and Redpaw's sister. Hollykit let her claws slide from their sheathes. "One day, Blood_paw_, one day I'll get you…"

**Sorry that it's not very long. :/ Maybe the next chapter's gonna be longer. Eh. See you guys and hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Bloodpaw gripped the rotted bark hard beneath her claws, hoping not to slip off and make a fool of herself at her first gathering. She felt warm breath behind her as Redpaw bumped into her.

"Sorry, Bloodpaw. It's just that I'm so excited, it's like I can't concentrate!" Redpaw's teeth chattered together so hard it seemed to Bloodpaw that her sister's teeth would crack and fall out.

"It's okay, Redpaw; I'm nervous, too."

Bloodpaw grunted as she landed amongst the weeds at the end of the bridge. She grinned. "How's that for an entrance?" she mewed to no one in particular.

Redpaw felt her claws slip on the damp wood and leapt high into the air, "Bloodpaw, help!"

Bloodpaw shrieked as Redpaw crashed into her and the two collapsed in giggles. "You mouse-brain, Redpaw! That ruined our great entrance." She untangled herself from her sister.

The russet apprentice just sniffed and shook out her pelt. "At least my head isn't so big it's in different territories!"

Bloodpaw turned her head to Redpaw. "I'll forget that." She flashed her fangs, "At least for a while!"

The two padded forward in the midst of their clanmates as they entered the Gathering place.

Bloodpaw wrinkled her nose. "I'm glad I'm not ShadowClan! Their stink is the same as crowfood!"

Redpaw just nodded her head as her eyes roamed through the ranks of different cats.

Ivytail nudged Bloodpaw and flicked her tail over Redpaw's head. "There's a group of apprentices over there. Go and talk to them… Just remember, no sharing any ThunderClan secrets!"

As the two apprentices padded curiously toward the small not of cats, a dark brown, almost black, tabby with ice blue eyes bumped into Bloodpaw.

She crashed to her paws and hissed angrily at the tabby. "Watch where you're going! Didn't anyone ever tell you to look before you walk?" Her amber eyes were wide and her tail flicked irritably.

"S-sorry," the tabby felt his pelt grow warm under the stairs of the two identical she-cats. "It's just that this is my first Gathering, and, well, I'm just so excited!"

Redpaw cocked her head, "What's your name? I'm Redpaw." She flicked her tail towards Bloodpaw. "She's Bloodpaw, my sister."

The tabby smiled warmly at Redpaw's friendliness. "My name's Frostpaw. Tigerheart's my father. Is this your first Gathering, too?"

Redpaw began to answer but Bloodpaw shoved her aside. "Yes. It is." She sniffed, "And I don't see why you think your father's so great! He's Tigerstar's kin." Bloodpaw stepped forward, forcing Frostpaw backwards. "My father is Lionblaze. He was one of the four cats to stop the Dark Forest cats!"

Frostpaw stared at her. "That battle ended before we were born! It's not like Lionblaze, Dovewing, Jayfeather and Firestar were the only ones to fight those cats." He blinked his blue eyes.

Redpaw twisted her head, giving Bloodpaw a glare, "She didn't me to offend you, Frostpaw. I think she was merely trying to make sure no one told any secrets." She nudged Bloodpaw.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just trying to make sure we knew which clans we were in." Her voice was suddenly sullen.

Frostpaw opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a loud yowl coming from the branches of an old oak tree.

Instantly, every cat turned to the tree, breaking off from their conversations.

A pale grey she-cat stepped forward; her blue eyes glinted eerily in the moonlight. "RiverClan is well. We have one new apprentice, Fishpaw."

Enthusiastic yowls came from the RiverClan group, and Bloodpaw spotted a silver tom staring around at the gathered cats.

Frostpaw's breath whistled in her ear. "Is that Mistystar?"

Bloodpaw glared at Frostpaw, her mew low, "Well, duh. Mistystar's the leader of RiverClan and only leaders can sit up there." She indicated the oak tree with a jerk of her head.

Frostpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement at the she-cat's words. He glanced up as Mistystar stepped back.

Onestar stood up from his perch in the fork of two branches. "WindClan detected the scent of foxes in our territory." His gleaming eyes surveyed the cats below. "That is all."

Bramblestar shifted as Blackstar climbed unsteadily to his paws, swaying in the night breeze. "We've had two new apprentices, Frostpaw and Dewpaw. Dewpaw has chosen the path of a medicine cat." He almost slipped as he made to sit down again.

Frostpaw flattened his ears as he felt cats of all clans turn to look at him and his brother, who was sitting with the elderly Littlecloud. He heard Bloodpaw snort.

Bramblestar made no move to stand, instead choosing to smile down at the gathered cats below. "ThunderClan also has two new apprentices, Redpaw and Bloodpaw." Muttering broke out among the clans at the mention of her name.

Bloodpaw puffed out her chest fur and stared arrogantly at the cats that had bothered to turn to see who she was. She felt Redpaw press against her.

Bramblestar continued, "ThunderClan, too, has scented foxes. That is all."

Bloodpaw flicked her good ear as Frostpaw leaned down to speak to her again, "So I take it Jayfeather's your kin?"

She swatted Frostpaw on the nose, "Stop talking in my ear; I can hear you just fine, without you doing it." She changed the subject, "And yes, Jayfeather is my kin. I take it Dewpaw is your littermate?"

Frostpaw nodded absently, staring at Bloodpaw's ear, "You're sure you can hear fine?"

Bloodpaw growled. "I'm sure. Jayfeather told me I can hear well out of it." She smirked, "It's good to see that Littlecloud has _finally_ chosen an apprentice, after all, it's not like he can live forever."

The tabby blinked in surprise. "There's no need to be nasty."

Just as Bloodpaw was about to reply, Squirrelflight padded up and swiped gently at her. "Come on, Bloodpaw. The clan's waiting for you."

With a backwards glance, Bloodpaw trotted after the deputy, but Frostpaw detected the challenge in her swishing tail and gleaming amber eyes.

**So then. After so long I have finally reappeared… Yet again. XD  
**

**iSnoBall – Well, I've continued. Let's hope I can hold a steady update line from now on.**

**YamixHakura Lover – Thank you.**

**Spottedmask12 – I give you my word, Bloodpaw won't be a leader in her life… Well, that's the plan so far. XD But Redpaw probably won't be leader, either. She's just going to be Bloodpaw's little follower. **

**See you guys! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

Frostpaw shook his head as he imagined Bloodpaw again. The russet she-cat had not left his mind since he'd met her and Redpaw.

Dewpaw nudged him, "Come on, Frostpaw, tell me who you met at the Gathering. You _know_ I didn't get the chance to meet anyone except the other medicine cats."

The tabby regarded his brother with amusement for a moment before complying. "Okay, Dewpaw, I didn't meet many cats. I just spoke to two from ThunderClan."

The grey tom head butted Frostpaw. "What were their names? What were they like?" His amber eyes gleamed in excitement.

Frostpaw sighed in exasperation. "Their names were Bloodpaw and Redpaw. They were sisters and looked the same, except Bloodpaw had a shredded ear and -"

"Jayfeather's apprentice, Snowpaw, told me Bloodpaw and Hollykit, her sister, got in a fight. Apparently Hollykit isn't allowed to be an apprentice until next moon," Dewpaw butted in, lashing his tail excitedly.

Frostpaw glared at Dewpaw, "If you don't want to hear it then I don't have to tell you."

The medicine cat apprentice widened his eyes. "No, no, don't do that, Frostpaw! I'll be quiet, I promise!" He stared pleadingly at his brother.

"Redpaw was quiet and she seemed really kind, whereas Bloodpaw was defensive and seemed to want to start an argument at every word I said." Frostpaw twitched his ear. "It was nice meeting them, really."

Dewpaw looked as if he was about to reply when Rowanclaw, Frostpaw's mentor and also the deputy of ShadowClan, padded up.

"Frostpaw, eat your fresh-kill before it turns to crowfood. We have a patrol to go on."

Frostpaw huffed resignedly and gulped up his frog before following his mentor out of camp.

The dark brown tabby followed Rowanclaw and Dawnpelt to the ThunderClan border.

"Right, Frostpaw," mewed Rowanclaw. "Tell me what you can scent and hear."

"Ugh…" Frostpaw looked around, pricking his ears and scenting the air. "I think there's a ThunderClan patrol coming this way."

Dawnpelt lifted her head and snarled hatred towards the border. "ThunderClan warriors better watch out. Not one of them is going to cross that scent line with me here." She padded up to the border, hackles raised.

Rowanclaw scented the air and, flicking his tail over Frostpaw's ear, whispered the order to line up.

Frostpaw placed his dark brown paws on the scent line, peering past large oak trees and brambles. "I can see them!"

Soon enough, a patrol containing Poppyfrost, Ivypool, Lilypaw and Bloodpaw came racing along. They drew to a halt at the border.

"Why are you hanging around at the border?" Ivypool's voice was sharp.

Bloodpaw snorted, staring at their pelts. "Maybe they want to borrow some mouse-bile. It's obvious they need it."

Lilypaw chuckled nervously, eyeing the ShadowClan warriors. "They won't pass it on, will they?"

Ivypool whisked her tail across the apprentices' mouths whilst Poppyfrost glared disapprovingly at the two.

Dawnpelt opened her mouth for a scathing reply but Rowanclaw replied before she could, "We were just wondering who was coming. It's good training for Frostpaw, here."

Ivypool snorted and turned away, "Mark the border, Poppyfrost. Just to make sure they don't accidentally cross it in their _training_."

Bloodpaw and Lilypaw followed Ivypool's example and turned away, marching into te undergrowth with tails held high.

Dawnpelt glared at her father. "Those mange-pelts were trying to provoke us! Why didn't you do anything?"

"Because that would have given them reason to attack," he paused. "And we all know that Blackstar would never survive the attack, as weak as he is."

Frostpaw blinked. Blackstar was really that weak? He hadn't noticed, too wrapped up in trying to be the best warrior he could be.

Rowanclaw sighed. "Come on, let's finish this patrol and then I'll take you for training, Frostpaw."

Dawnpelt and Frostpaw followed Rowanclaw around the territory without any other further disturbances.

**Short chapter. Just a filler, really. I've realised I was calling Ivypool Ivytail, who is actually an old ShadowClan elder. :I**

**Okay. I've had four reviews in this short space of time. In fact, I'm really quite surprised I've updated so soon. **

**Icecloud447 – LINE DUDE is just where one of those cool lines are supposed to be but I'm too lazy to put them in. And yes, Hollykit is a murderous lunatic.**

**Guest – Yeah. I'd guess I'd call Heathertail a homewrecker if she was a human. Redpaw is proving to quite a favourite with those of you who review. **

**I'll try and review as soon as possible, okay, guys? See you! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

Hollykit opened her leaf green eyes.

She was in a clearing filled with rotting logs and squelchy moss underpaw. Shadows loomed in the thick fog, accompanied by pained screeches.

Hollykit lifted her head and turned around as a skinny black tom slid from the shade of a never-ending tree.

"I see you're not an apprentice, Holly_kit_." His voice was harsh, his eyes gleaming in the faint light.

Hollykit glared at the tom. "It wasn't my fault! Bramblestar refused to let me become an apprentice." She sniffed, "And Bloodpaw provoked me."

The tom raised a paw and, claws unsheathed, batted Hollykit away. "Never make excuses, Hollykit. Are you too weak to stand up for the right thing?"

The black she-cat dropped her gaze. "No, Darkstripe; of course not."

Darkstripe padded past her, flicking his tail to show his order for her to follow. "This place is for cats who've never made an excuse as pathetic as the one you just gave me!" He paused, ears pricked, "This is for honourable cats who would break the warrior code to serve cats with actual brains"

Hollykit darted forwards, "I can do that, I can do it all!"

Darkstripe twitched his whiskers. "Of course you can. Now we must train." He lunged towards Hollykit, yellow teeth bared.

Hollykit reacted instantly, raking his nose with her thorn-sharp claws. She spun around, green eyes narrowed in concentration.

The tom reached out a paw, swiping viciously at her. Blood sprayed the clearing until the two became like the rest of the cats: dark shadows training viciously in the eerie forest of rotting branches and glowing moss.

_**XxX**_

Hollykit woke as Seedpaw and Amberpaw padded into the nursery, carrying fresh moss. Amberpaw flicked her tail, "Make your self scarce, Hollykit. We're cleaning out _your_ mess."

With a start, Hollykit stared around at the pieces of moss and bracken strewn around the den. She flattened her ears and padded out into the sunshine.

"Hey, Holly_kit_," Bloodpaw loomed over Hollykit as though all the training she had had in the half a moon since she'd been an apprentice had made her grow more. "How's the prey running?"

Hollykit glared at her littermate, pelt bristling. She felt soft earth meet her claws.

"Oh, wait." Bloodpaw snorted. "You wouldn't know because you're not even allowed out of camp." Turning away, she hissed to herself, "Pitiful."

The black she-cat stared hatred after the russet apprentice. She stalked after Bloodpaw, her eyes narrowed.

"Like you would know that, mouse-brain! You can't even defend yourself against me." Hollykit tensed, ready for yet another fight.

Bloodpaw turned around, her amber eyes widening slightly. "Oh, Hollykit, I didn't know you were so proud of fighting a small defenceless kit." She spat on the ground. "But that's just you, isn't it? A nasty little kit with no friends."

Hollykit lunged, claws outstretched. Bloodpaw batted her away. "Don't waste your energy, kit." She padded away.

The black she-cat picked herself up from the dirt, shaking out her pelt. "I wouldn't show me your moves, Bloodpaw," her mew was a mere whisper, heard only by herself.

_**XxX**_

As sunhigh approached, Hollykit was pacing by the fresh-kill pile. Her food, a large vole, lay nearby. Its fur was dusty, having been rolled in the dirt. Hollykit glanced at it.

Its eyes were open, they were small and bloodshot. Hollykit smiled at the terror that showed there.

Snowpaw padded up to Hollykit, a playful grin on her face. "You'd better eat that, Hollykit," her blue eyes flashed warmth. "Before Jayfeather moans at you for trying to kill him with fresh-kill."

The black cat smiled at her clanmate's jab towards her mentor. She purred. "Jayfeather would probably bore you to death if he heard you say that."

The medicine cat apprentice flicked an ear and collapsed in a heap. "Oh no… Anything but that! I'm already suffering just thinking about it."

Hollykit sat down. "Isn't Bramblestar giving Molepaw and Cherrypaw their warrior names today?"

Snowpaw sat up, twisting her head to lick at her messy fur. "Yes. I heard him telling Jayfeather it was due when all the patrols get back." She sighed, glancing at the vole, "Eat it, Hollykit. Bramblestar might make you an apprentice today."

As Hollykit crouched down to eat it, she snorted. "It's not like I'm his favourite cat in the world."

Snowpaw began grooming her fur, "He might, and after all, it's not like you know what he's thinking." She sighed. "It's horrid when Jayfeather looks into my thoughts, it's like I can feel him in there."

Hollykit swallowed her vole and softly whacked Snowpaw's head with her paw. She cocked her head, pretending to listen. "I don't think there's anything in there, Snowpaw."

Snowpaw hissed in mock anger, "Is that a threat, little warrior?"

She began to reply when Bramblestar's yowl cut her off. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!"

Snowpaw and Hollykit raced to the front of the crowd already gathered, choosing to sit together. The two she-cats spotted Molepaw and Cherrypaw in the shade of the highledge.

Bramblestar leapt of the highledge, landing in front of the two oldest apprentices. "We are gathered here to celebrate one of the most important ceremonies that clan cats have: the making of new warriors!"

Load yowls broke out from the crowd. Bramblestar waited for them to die down before he continued, "I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

The leader of ThunderClan turned to Molepaw and Cherrypaw. "Do you, Molepaw and Cherrypaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Molepaw shivered and replied, "I do."

Cherrypaw gulped, though her voice rang out clearly in the hollow, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Molepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Molefang. StarClan honours your courage and your fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Bramblestar rested his muzzle on top of Molefang's head, and the new warrior licked his shoulder.

"Cherrypaw," Bramblestar went on, "From this moment you will be known as Cherrynose. StarClan honours your enthusiasm and your courage, and we welcome you as a full member of Thunder."

He rested his scar streaked muzzle on Cherrynose's head, and the new warrior licked his shoulder.

"Molefang! Cherrynose! Molefang! Cherrynose!" The clan raised their voices to cheer for the new warriors and Hollykit joined in reluctantly.

Bramblestar signalled for silence, his gaze warm. He turned to Hollykit. "Hollykit, please come forwards."

Hollykit swallowed nervously, and with a nudge from Snowpaw, padded up to stand in front of her leader.

"Hollykit, you have waited longer than most before you become an apprentice due to bad behaviour." Hollykit tensed, looking up at Bramblestar. "But, I've decided that now is the time for you to start working for your clan."

The she-cat couldn't stop a gasp of surprise from escaping her as she glanced at Snowpaw.

"Hollykit, by the powers of StarClan, I give you the name Hollypaw. I will mentor you."

This time, silence surrounded the clan as they took in the news. Finally, Snowpaw started the chant once more, "Hollypaw! Hollypaw!"

Gradually more of the clan joined in, but Hollypaw spotted Bloodpaw's furious face next to the rest of the apprentices. Dewpaw and Seedpaw began to join the chant but were silenced by their fellow apprentices.

**Another chapter so soon? O.o How queer of me.**

**ChiisaiNeko2012 – I ditched the line dude and went for your option. It's much neater. Thank you.**

**Icecloud447 – You're welcome and I thought you might say that. ;)**

**Cinderheart1022 – Thank you very much. And I'm not gonna tell you whether she is gonna be a murderer… But it certainly looks like it! :3 Tell me what you think after this chapter of Hollypaw's P.O.V.**

**See you guys! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

Redpaw crouched, her tail a whisker from the ground. She scented the air once more, taking in the smells off leaf-bare and a mouse.

The apprentice placed her paws down slowly, deliberately. She could feel the cold wind streaming through her whiskers and fur.

Suddenly, there was an explosion of noise as of black she-cat forced her way through a bramble bush and thumped on the ground.

Redpaw lunged for the mouse, hoping desperately to catch it, to not fail her assessment.

The mouse shot into a burrow. Redpaw frantically began to dig the frozen ground with her claws to no avail. The prey was lost.

Redpaw turned to the black apprentice. "What in StarClan's name made you do that, Hollypaw? You lost my prey!"

Hollypaw flicked an ear and sprawled on the leaf litter. She had been an apprentice for almost two moons now and her first gathering was approaching. She sniffed the air. "Do what?" She opened her green eyes wide. "I would _never_ do anything like that, Redpaw. There was never even anything here."

Redpaw spat on the ground, "I know you did that on purpose you little piece of fox-dung! Now I can see why Bloodpaw won't let us talk to you… It's because you're a waste of space."

Hollypaw flinched as Redpaw, her sister, turned her back on her. "I'm telling Squirrelflight on you."

Hollypaw snarled, "You can't do that!" She swiped angrily at Bloodpaw's favourite sister.

Redpaw slammed Hollypaw's paw into the dirt, "I think you'll find I can."

_**XxX**_

Redpaw stalked into camp, her catch, a scrawny blackbird, clutched in her mouth. She flung the fresh-kill onto the pile as she passed and sat down next to a relaxing Bloodpaw.

"Want some, Redpaw?" She indicated her food, a plump mouse.

"No, thanks." She snorted and twisted to look around the camp. "Have you seen Squirrelflight?"

Bloodpaw rolled over, her dark red fur shining in the sun's weak rays. "I haven't seen her myself, but Lilypaw and Seedpaw told me they saw her go up to Bramblestar's den." She stared at Redpaw, her amber eyes glowing, "Why? What happened?"

Redpaw sighed and lay down next to her sister. "I was gonna catch this great mouse... I had everything right," She glared at the camp wall. "And then Hollypaw decided to crash through the bushes. I didn't even catch the mouse."

Bloodpaw turned her gaze to Redpaw. "I'd have clawed her eyes out if she did that to me." She sat up. "Did you?"

The apprentice glared at Bloodpaw. "No offensive, Bloodpaw, but I know that I'd have been banned from the gathering if I'd have done that. I actually think when it comes to Hollypaw."

Bloodpaw flicked her ear playfully, "Hey, you calling me a mouse-brain?"

"You bet I am!"

The two apprentices sprang up and began to wrestle with each other. They fought for a while but leapt apart as a shadow covered them.

"Hi, Squirrelflight," Bloodpaw mewed. "Redpaw was waiting for you."

Squirrelflight looked at her apprentice, "Why is that, Redpaw?"

Redpaw gazed at her paws. "I was hunting and Hollypaw sabotaged my catch. Then she tried to claw me when I threatened to tell you."

The clan deputy hissed quietly and lifted Redpaw's chin with her tail. "I'll make sure Hollypaw's punished, Redpaw, but don't expect too much." She flicked her gaze to Bloodpaw, "And don't go picking any fights!"

_**XxX**_

Redpaw sat with Lilypaw, Seedpaw and Amberpaw as they watched Hollypaw return to camp. Her pelt was as clean as a kittypet's, her eyes glowing strangely in their sockets.

She carried no prey.

Bramblestar stalked up to his apprentice. "Where have you been, Hollypaw?" His eyes flicked over her pelt. "You haven't even caught a sparrow!"

Amberpaw chuckled quietly with Seedpaw as Hollypaw dropped her gaze. "I… I was, erm, exploring the territory." Her whiskers twitched guiltily.

Lilypaw leaned over to murmur in Redpaw's ear, "I wonder what punishment Bramblestar will give her." Redpaw turned to look at her friend. Lilypaw's pelt was groomed to perfection, the white patches showing through her dark tabby fur like snowdrops. Her light blue eyes were wide.

Seedpaw nudged her sister. "I'll bet you a mouse's tail he'll make her clean out the elders' den."

"Exploring the territory! I gave you a tour on your first day. No other apprentice has _explored_ the territory when they were meant to be hunting." Bramblestar snorted, "You'll be cleaning out the elders' den for a moon. You can't leave the camp for half a moon."

Seedpaw's green eyes gleamed. "I told you."

Redpaw rolled her own eyes, "It's not exactly hard to guess his punishments, Seedpaw, he always turns to look _at_ the punishment."

Hollypaw turned and glared at the group of apprentices sitting together outside their den. Her teeth were bared.

Redpaw shivered.

**Not very long… But I'm anxious for reviews. You guys know it snowed here in the south west of England, today? It was nice to wake up to a winter wonderland, even if it was on the 4th November. I also tried out that fancy line thing, so apologies for any weird gaps. _**

**So, I had no reviews. :c It made me sad.**

**See you guys! :3**


	12. Chapter 12

Hollypaw twitched her tail in excitement and glanced up at  
Snowpaw. The wind streamed through her fur.

Snowpaw looked at Hollypaw. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just that I'm so excited!" Her mew was a gasp. "What will the other clans be like?"

Snowpaw purred and almost lost her footing in the process. Dewpaw shoved past the two, glaring at them. "Try to kill me on the way to the gathering, why don't you, Snowpaw? Great medicine cat you'll make!" He flicked her over the ear to soften his words.

The medicine cat apprentice grinned at Dewpaw's remark and replied to Hollypaw, "They're respectful at best… And it's certainly good to make friends from other clans: they might help you one day."

Hollypaw leapt over a fallen log and turned her green gaze to her friend. "What happens if there's a fight?"

"The gathering ends regardless if the leaders have finished speaking. It's best to get back to your clanmates if that happens." They lapsed into silence until the clan approached the tree-bridge.

"Go on," hissed Snowpaw from behind. "It's best if you cling in deep with your claws."

Hollypaw leapt up without a word and stuck her claws into the rotten wood. "It's slippery!"

"That's why you dig in deep." Snowpaw jumped up behind and soon they reached the other end.

Hollypaw gazed around, stunned by the large number of cats walking around the island. She jumped as Snowpaw spoke, "I've got to meet with the other medicine cats now, Hollypaw. You go and find some other apprentices to talk with."

The black apprentice watched as her only friend padded after Jayfeather. She jumped when a tabby bumped into her.

"Oops! Sorry, I was looking for Redpaw and Bloodpaw. Have you seen them?"

Hollypaw snarled at him. "Why would I want to even look at those pieces of fox-dung?"

"Hey!" The tom objected, "What's with the attitude?" He purred and flicked her ear. "I'm Frostpaw. What's your name?"

"Hollypaw. Bloodpaw and Redpaw are my –"

"Sisters! You're the famous Hollypaw who clawed Bloodpaw's ear." Frostpaw looked smug, his blue eyes glinting in the moonlight.

Hollypaw was left speechless as a shaft of moonlight made his fur look like it had stars in it. "I was defending myself," she snapped. Hollypaw weaved past a group of elders and sat in the middle of the massive group of cats.

Frostpaw followed, completely forgetting about meeting with Bloodpaw and Redpaw. "From who?"

She spat at him, her claws raking his nose. "Stop following me!"

"Hey!" His eyes were surprised. "Why did you do that? It's a gathering."

"What in StarClan's name do you think you're doing talking to that _thing_, Frostpaw?" Bloodpaw bowled Hollypaw over and glared at the ShadowClan tom. "You could get a disease."

Hollypaw dragged herself to her paws, ears burning in shame as eyes turned to look at them.

"Ugh, well you see… Erm," Frostpaw looked frantically at the cats that had turned to stare questionably at them. "I wanted to find out who she was."

Bloodpaw glowered at the cats. "What do you think you're looking at?" She turned to glare at Hollypaw. "What is your problem, Hollypaw? Why do you always have to ruin everything?"

Redpaw padded up behind Bloodpaw. "Cats are staring at you."

"Yeah, Bloodpaw," mimicked Hollypaw. "Cats are staring at you." Inside, she was furious that her sister had caught her unaware with someone they both knew.

Frostpaw glanced around as cats began to turn back to their friends. He padded up to Bloodpaw, "Come on, Bloodpaw, we were only talking. In fact, I was asking her if she knew where you were."

Hollypaw felt an odd burning sensation in her belly as Frostpaw addressed Bloodpaw. He was obviously very fond of the she-cat despite only meeting her twice before.

Bloodpaw snorted. "Alright. Frostpaw, come and meet the rest of the ThunderClan apprentices. We're actually doing something good for the clan." She glared meaningfully at Hollypaw before heading off to the edge of the clearing with Redpaw and Frostpaw in tow.

Hollypaw lowered her head and didn't bother to listen properly to the leaders as they announced clan news. She felt too miserable.

**A bit short but I needed another filler chapter. A chapter in Hollypaw's perspective showing how she feels. I've also come to attention that there is a Dewpaw in ShadowClan (Frostpaw's brother), and one in ThunderClan. It's good that I decided to make the ShadowClan Dewpaw a medicine cat, right? :P**

**Spottedmask12 – Ah, but Snowpaw gets on with everybody, and it's just Hollypaw the rest of the apprentices have problems with.**

**Icecloud447 – I guess you could say Frostpaw has a bit of a crush on Bloodpaw. I wonder how Hollypaw feels..? And I guess Hollypaw's actions aren't good enough reasons for the things she has already done, and the things I'm planning for her to do.**

**See you guys. :3**


	13. Chapter 13

Bloodpaw flattened her ears and stared around the murky clearing. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Ah, so you're the famous Bloodpaw." A mocking voice arose from behind Bloodpaw.

She whipped around. "Who are you?" She bared her teeth.

A large grey and white tom stood in front of her. He sat and slowly curled his tail around his paws. "I'm Thistleclaw." The tom smiled, "I've heard a lot about you."

Bloodpaw padded closer. "What have you heard?"

"Ah," Thistleclaw gazed at her. "Just about your potential to be the greatest warrior that ever lived."

Bloodpaw tilted her head as she sat down. "Do you think I could be greater than Firestar?"

"Why, yes, of course you can be greater than a kittypet. After all, you're the daughter of Lionblaze, the best fighter that has ever lived."

"How do you know that Lionblaze is my father?"

Thistleclaw flicked an ear. "That doesn't matter. What does matter, though, is whether you will accept my request of mentoring you."

She frowned. "I already have a mentor."

"But I can make you great." His tone was wheedling. "There's nothing to say you can't have two mentors."

"Well, okay, but only if you promise to make me the best leader ever."

Thistleclaw's amber eyes gleamed. "I'll do that if you _promise_ to do everything that I tell you to do."

Bloodpaw didn't hesitate. "I promise."

"Good. Now wake up, Bloodpaw. Something is happening."

_**XxX**_

Bloodpaw blinked open her eyes to the sound of cats' paws shuffling through the leaf litter that was in the ThunderClan camp.

She rose to her paws, making sure not to wake any of the other apprentices. As she reached the den entrance, she scented ShadowClan.

Bloodpaw shot backwards, tripping over Lilypaw and Seedpaw.

"Hey! Why did –"

"Shh!" Bloodpaw slapped her tail over Seedpaw's mouth as she began to complain. "ShadowClan are in the camp."

"Why?" Lilypaw sat up in her nest, speaking softly.

"I don't know. But shouldn't Dovewing have heard them if it was an attack?"

"There's an attack?" Redpaw blinked at them lazily from her nest.

Amberpaw sprang out of her nest. "If there is I'll rip their throats out."

"What if we're all gonna die?" Redpaw shrank back.

"Don't worry, Redpaw, I'll protect you."

"Thanks, Dewpaw."

Bloodpaw hissed. "How about we all stop chattering like blackbirds and go tell a warrior?"

Redpaw crept up against Dewpaw. "Who's going to want to go out there with a camp full of ShadowClan warriors?"

"Bloodpaw and I will go, won't we?" Amberpaw stalked up to the dim opening in the wall. "We can look after ourselves."

Bloodpaw nodded and padded up to the fiery apprentice. "You four hide." She snorted softly. "You, too, Hollypaw. We'll be right back."

The two apprentices slid out of the den and stalked skilfully up to Bramblestar's den. They paused in the shadows and stared out across camp.

"There are ShadowClan warriors blocking the entrances! How will we get out if it's really an attack?" Amberpaw flicked her ear in worry.

"There's a secret exit behind the medicine den. Lionblaze told me about it. He said that he used it when there was a fire when he was a new warrior. Now, come on! We have to see what Bramblestar thinks." Bloodpaw padded into the leader's den.

"Bramblestar?" Amberpaw walked in after her. "Bramblestar, why are there ShadowClan warriors in camp?"

Bramblestar, Squirrelflight and Dovewing looked up at the two apprentices as they cut short the conversation they were obviously having before they walked in.

Dovewing glanced at Bramblestar who nodded for her to speak. "I heard ShadowClan come into camp when I was in the forest. I came and warned Bramblestar and Squirrelflight as soon as I got into camp."

Squirrelflight stared at them "How did you two get from your den to Bramblestar's?"

Bloodpaw shrugged. "We stuck to the shadows. The other apprentices are awake."

"Bloodpaw woke us up." Amberpaw smiled warmly at her friend. "I'd have never have known there were any warriors in camp without her waking us."

"Bloodpaw, go to Jayfeather and Snowpaw's den and wake them up. Tell them to get their supplies ready. Then go to the elders' den and get them to the nursery." Bramblestar turned his attention to Amberpaw. "You go to the nursery and prepare Daisy for battle. Then go to your den and tell the apprentices to get ready at my signal."

Bloodpaw and Amberpaw nodded and slid out of the den.

_**XxX**_

"Jayfeather? Snowpaw?" Bloodpaw peered into their sleeping area.

Jayfeather jerked up his head. "What do you want, Bloodpaw?"

"There are ShadowClan warriors in camp. Bramblestar said to get your herbs ready."

Snowpaw lifted her head and stared at Bloodpaw. "Is it an attack?"

"Well, duh, Snowpaw. They aren't here to share prey." Jayfeather snorted and sprang out of his nest.

Bloodpaw nodded and slid out of the den, crossing the short space to the elders' den.

"Bloodpaw? Is that you?" Sandstorm was crouched near the exit of the den. Uneasy murmurings were coming from Dustpelt, Greystripe, Millie and Spiderleg.

"Yes, Sandstorm," she padded into the den and nudged the old cats to their paws. "Bramblestar wants you to go to the nursery. There are ShadowClan warriors in camp."

Dustpelt flicked his tail. "Sandstorm and I told you there were unwanted warriors in camp."

Greystripe flattened his ears and hissed back, "I didn't know that they were ShadowClan. I thought you meant the new warriors."

Bloodpaw herded the group of elders to the nursery, where Amberpaw and Daisy were staring out.

"Thank StarClan you're here, Bloodpaw! Daisy was driving me mad worrying about you." Amberpaw stepped back inside the den to make room for the older cats to walk in.

The red apprentice stayed outside. "We have to go now, Daisy, and warn the other apprentices. I think you'll be fine; even ShadowClan wouldn't attack the nursery."

_**XxX**_

Bloodpaw heard a small gasp from Redpaw as she and Amberpaw trotted into the apprentices' den. "It's only us."

Lilypaw and Seedpaw climbed out from behind the bramble wall as they heard their denmate's voice.

Hollypaw rose, pieces of rock and dirt falling from her shoulders as she disturbed the hole she had made.

Dewpaw shouldered his way out of his nest which was covered with brambles. Redpaw was quick to follow him.

"What took you so long?"

Bloodpaw felt a flash of something – jealosy? – as Dewpaw nudged Redpaw's cheek in comfort. She should be comforting her sister, not someone else! She shrugged it off. "Bramblestar had us warn the medicine cats, the elders _and_ Daisy."

Amberpaw rolled her eyes. "And now he wants us to tell you to get ready for his signal. I can't imagine what _that_ will be."

**Building up for a battle. :3 I thought we should hear from Bloodpaw this chapter and maybe Redpaw in the next.**

**I wonder what's happening between Redpaw and Dewpaw. Can we smell love in the air? :P**

**Silentbreeze20 – Thank you. I'm not going to make Frostpaw like Hollypaw because Hollypaw is, like, a character I hate. XD But I can understand why you feel sorry for Hollypaw.  
**

**YamixHikaru lover – Thank you. And now you've seen what has happened next. :3**

**Spottedmask12 – People either hate Bloodpaw or Hollypaw. And Redpaw was only horrid because Hollypaw frightened her prey. I suggest you don't take sides for what I have planned in future chapters. **

**See you guys. :3**


	14. Chapter 14

Redpaw pressed against Dewpaw. "Why do you think ShadowClan are attacking?" Her voice shook.

Dewpaw looked down at her. "They probably want more territory. ShadowClan's territory is bad enough as it is."

"Will you two be quiet?" Amberpaw glared at them from where she and Bloodpaw had taken their places near the den entrance.

Dewpaw gazed back at his sister. "No need to be stressy." His flicked his tail irritably.

Lilypaw and Seedpaw giggled nervously. Hollypaw stalked around the back of the den, away from the rest of the apprentices.

"Shush!" Bloodpaw turned and stared at Lilypaw and Seedpaw. "This is a battle," she straightened. "Battles are no playfights. We need to watch out for each other. If any of you are ever in trouble call for another one of us."

Amberpaw nodded seriously. "Yes. This will be our first battle for all of us." She seemed to have secured the place of Bloodpaw's best friend.

"That's a lie." Dewpaw narrowed his eyes and strode across the den to stand in front of Amberpaw. "We were in the battle against the Dark Forest."

"You were kits." The apprentices turned and stared at Hollypaw. She carried on. "Kits didn't fight in that battle. So, because we are all fighting, it is our first battle."

Redpaw was surprised as Bloodpaw backed up their sister. "She's right, Dewpaw. You didn't fight in that battle. But you will fight in this one."

The she-cat opened her mouth to speak to Bloodpaw, but she was interrupted by Bramblestar's yowl. "ThunderClan, attack!"

The seven young cats rushed out of the den. Redpaw came to a halt as she saw the bloody carnage that had already arose.

"Redpaw, fight with me!" Dewpaw pounded past her and leapt onto a ShadowClan tom's back.

Redpaw shot towards the tom and slid under his belly. Her claws raked through his fur and came away red.

She skidded out from underneath him and rose next to Dewpaw, who was now on the floor, fighting blindly as blood dripped into his eyes. Redpaw slammed her paws into the tom's face the same time as Dewpaw. _Slash. Slash. Slash._

The ShadowClan warrior let out a shriek and turned and leapt across the camp. He ran through the thorn barrier.

Dewpaw turned to Redpaw. "Thanks. I needed help just then."

Redpaw purred. "I saw. Can you still see out of that eye?" She indicated to his bloody eye.

He shook his head violently and looked up at the night sky. "Yeah. I can see great."

Redpaw turned her head and gazed around at the battle. She saw Bloodpaw and Amberpaw fighting two she-cats who were trying to get into the nursery. "Bloodpaw and Amberpaw need help!"

Dewpaw and Redpaw plunged across the now blood soaked clearing, dodging wailing cats locked in vicious battles.

They arrived just as one she-cat struck Amberpaw across the face. Amberpaw spun away, shaking her head as she came to a halt in the dust.

Bloodpaw reared, exposing her belly to attacks, and started smashing her paws into one warrior's eyes, whilst the other let out a snarl and lashed unsheathed claws at Bloodpaw's stomach.

Redpaw leapt onto the warrior that had counter attacked her sister. She clung on like a burr, raking claws through her back fur and slashing at ears.

She managed a glance in Bloodpaw's direction to see she was helping Amberpaw to her feet. Redpaw shot a look at Dewpaw to see he was shrieking fiercely, and matching blows with the other warrior.

As Redpaw began to tire, and the sun began to rise, she heard a yowl. The ShadowClan warriors stopped fighting and regrouped.

The ThunderClan warriors paused as a bright ginger tom stepped forwards. "Bramblestar," he began. "I suggest you hand over your territory from the old badger set to your two-leg nest."

Bramblestar stalked towards the enemy warriors. "Why would I do that, Rowanclaw?" His voice was a mere hiss.

"Because I told you so, Bramblestar." He cast a glance around the camp. A small, motionless body lay next to the apprentice's den. "And it's Rowanstar now."

"I don't care what you're called. I want to know why you come here and attack my cats all for the sake of territory."

Rowanstar smiled coldly. "If it's only territory why don't you let us have it?"

Bramblestar flattened his ears but didn't reply. He gazed around at the ThunderClan warriors, once so tall and mighty, now defeated.

"Very well. We'll be back in a few moons." The new ShadowClan leader flicked his tail and his warriors flooded out of camp, into the new dawn light.

"Cowards!" Bloodpaw yowled after them. "You'll have to do more than that to threaten ThunderClan!"

"Bloodpaw." Lionblaze's mew was tired and defeated. "Don't make it any worse."

"But," Bloodpaw faltered. "You said ThunderClan would never lose a battle again."

Her father turned his head and walked to Jayfeather's den, not replying.

Redpaw turned to stare at her sister. "We'll never be defeated in spirit, Bloodpaw."

Amberpaw and Bloodpaw surveyed the tattered camp and cats. It was as if they couldn't believe they had lost the battle.

The silence was broken by Sorreltail's wail. "Seedpaw!" She raced to the crumpled shape beside the apprentice's den and collapsed. Brackenfur and Lilypaw crept up behind her.

Redpaw's throat seemed dry as she sat down next to Dewpaw. Bloodpaw and Amberpaw huddled close to them. She spotted Hollypaw creeping towards the medicine den where Snowpaw was peering out at them in horror.

Bramblestar heaved a sigh. "Check your wounds and wait for Jayfeather and Snowpaw to treat you."

**I'm ill and at home alone so I might as well write you guys another chapter. 3: I'd also appreciate it if you pointed out any spelling or grammar mistakes I may have made. Thank you.**

**Tigerstar767 – Ah, yes. Bloodpaw doesn't quite know what is happening. I doubt she knows she's even in the Dark Forest.**

**Puppygirl2012 – Thank you.**

**Moonlight141 – Hollypaw is evil, but Bloodpaw may have an evil part to play in later chapters. **

**Moonlight142 – Hollypaw doesn't know who she hates, but she definitely feels pressured by Bloodpaw.**

**Midnight scream – Good to hear! :3**

**Silentlily – Thanks about the grammar and storyline. :3 I doubt Bloodpaw will like Frostpaw back, but Frostpaw does have a little crush on Frostpaw. No, Dovewing isn't Frostpaw and Dewpaw's mother. Pinenose is their mother.**

**Spottedmask12 – Good to hear and here's your update.**

**See you guys. :3**


	15. Chapter 15

Bloodpaw glanced up as Amberpaw slouched into the medicine den. "Hey, Amberpaw, how're you?"

"I'm good." Amberpaw gazed around the den. "I can't believe Jayfeather stuck you in here!"

Bloodpaw huffed. "I know. The blind fool was worried about that little scratch on my belly." She snorted and shifted in her make-shift nest.

"Well, I brought you a vole. It's been lonely in our den without you. Redpaw and Dewpaw are always together, Lilypaw just mopes about and sits in her nest, and StarClan knows where Hollypaw gets to!" She nudged the fresh-kill to her friend.

"Thanks," Bloodpaw took a bite out of the vole and grimaced. "How old is this crowfood? It tastes disgusting!"

Amberpaw stared as Bloodpaw opened and closed here mouth. "Ugh! They're all over your jaws, Bloodpaw!"

"So get Jayfeather!" She spat on the ground and choked as a maggot wormed its way down her throat.

Jayfeather and Amberpaw rushed back into the den almost as quickly as Amberpaw had left. Jayfeather seemed to be able to see as his glazed eyes stared down at the maggots crawling amongst the vole and Bloodpaw's fur. "Go get Bramblestar, Amberpaw. Tell him it's important."

The apprentice rushed out of Jayfeather's den as Jayfeather told Bloodpaw to tilt her head down as not to let the foul creatures go down her throat.

"What is the meaning of this, Jayfeather?" Bramblestar stalked into the den with Amberpaw fast on his paws.

"It's an omen."

The ThunderClan leader twitched his ears. "A bit late for that, isn't it?"

"It foretells of a mighty darkness, festering in ThunderClan, as it did in the vole," he gestured to Bloodpaw's food. _"Darkness lives in the heart of ThunderClan. It shall hide in the shadows. It shall split the clans apart. It will kill or be killed."_

Bloodpaw shuddered as Jayfeather's voice seemed to become the voice of many. His eyes had seemed to change colour as he spoke. Now he crouched next to her, exhausted.

Bramblestar's eyes had widened and his fur bristled. He spoke, "Amberpaw, go and find Snowpaw to get those maggots out of Bloodpaw's mouth. Jayfeather, up with you." He nudged Jayfeather to his nest.

Almost as quick as he had issued the command, Snowpaw had appeared besides Bloodpaw and began picking the grub from her mouth. "Amberpaw, could you get me some moss soaked in water, please? Bloodpaw's going to need a drink after this foul taste."

Gradually, the maggots were taken away and Bloodpaw was able to lap at the moss. "What was that?"

Snowpaw gazed down at her sister's friend. "It was an omen; an omen foretelling the possible end of ThunderClan."

_**XxX**_

Bloodpaw sank down by the fresh-kill pile as Bramblestar called out for a meeting. She watched as Amberpaw, Dewpaw and Redpaw padded towards her. Hollypaw trotted off to sit next to Snowpaw, and Lilypaw made no move to leave the apprentice den, where she was crouching in front.

"I wonder what this is about." Dewpaw's eyes were bright.

Redpaw glanced at the sky, "Maybe Bramblestar thinks there's going to be another attack."

Amberpaw exchanged a glance with Bloodpaw. They both thought it would be about the omen Jayfeather had received.

"We have good news, clanmates!" Bramblestar's yowl was gleeful. "Hazeltail and Toadstep are expecting kits."

Bloodpaw spotted Hazeltail and Toadstep standing off to one side from the main group of cats. She flicked her tail as she went to congratulate the pair. The rest of the apprentices followed her as if she was leader of ThunderClan.

"Congratulations, Hazeltail, Toadstep. When do you think you'll be moving into the nursery?"

Toadstep grinned broadly as his mate spoke. "I'll be moving in now, Bloodpaw."

"Wow! You're that far gone?" Redpaw had padded up next to her sister.

"Yeah, she's going to have our kits soon." The black and white tom purred loudly.

"Just think," Dewpaw murmured. "Soon there'll be new kits to meet."

"Yeah. New kits to meet." Amberpaw echoed her brother.

Bloodpaw flashed a grin at her best friend. She didn't seem as pleased as her brother about the prospect of new kits. The dark red apprentice steered Amberpaw to the camp barrier. "Why don't you want more kits in the clan? More kits means more warriors which means we'll stand more chance at winning our battles."

Amberpaw scowled. "Just think, we'll have to clean out their dirty moss."

"Hey! You didn't think that about me when I was born, did you?" Bloodpaw nudged her friend.

"No. Cherrynose and Molefang were still apprentices then, and they actually _liked_ cleaning nests. They said it was peaceful." She snorted.

The apprentice smiled warmly at Amberpaw. "Knowing Redpaw, she'd been in that nursery all the time, so we needn't worry about cleaning it out."

Amberpaw sighed. "I guess you're right. How 'bout we grab some vole… This time without maggots!"

Bloodpaw shoved Amberpaw and streaked towards the pile. "I'll beat you!"

**Short chapter. Just a filler, really. **

**Spottedmask12 – Lol. Yeah.**

**Tigerstar767 – Yeah. Poor Seedpaw.**

**Icecloud447 – Aw, thanks. :3**

**KittyCat – Nice to hear Hollypaw has a fan.**


	16. Chapter 16

Bloodpaw paced anxiously around camp. Tonight was the gathering.

Bramblestar had chosen her and Amberpaw as the only apprentices to go; even Snowpaw wasn't allowed to go.

Amberpaw nudged her. "Bramblestar's going now. Let's not get left behind."

Bloodpaw threw a grateful glance at Amberpaw as they merged into the rest of the clan.

The cats moved faster than usual, and Jayfeather had to let Squirrelflight guide him. Bramblestar bounded a good fox-length ahead of the rest of the clan.

Bloodpaw fought past a wave of nausea as the slice on her belly sent a jolt of pain through her body.

Amberpaw's breath rasped beside her. She caught parts of conversations as the wind whipped past her fur.

"I wonder what ShadowClan will do at the gathering."

"Do you think Bramblestar'll mention Seedpaw?"

"If ShadowClan's dares to show their faces I'll make sure they don't have any faces left!"

Bramblestar slowed as they reached the tree bridge. Bloodpaw couldn't scent any other clan other than her own. They were the first ones there.

ThunderClan crossed the bridge quickly; Bramblestar, Squirrelflight and Jayfeather each took their places. Amberpaw and Bloodpaw pressed closer to the warriors that had been selected.

After a short while, WindClan, followed closely by RiverClan appeared. The two clans immediately sensed this was going to be a difficult gathering. The ThunderClan cats hardly acknowledged them, instead choosing to glare at the tree-bridge.

ShadowClan was late. Rowanstar offered no reason as he leapt up to the leaders' tree.

Bramblestar stalked out to the centre of the tree. All the clans became silent. Squirrelflight shifted uncomfortably as Tigerheart, the newly appointed ShadowClan deputy, settled next to her.

Rowanstar made a move to speak first, but was thrust back by Bramblestar. "Sit down and shut up before I rip your throat out."

The ThunderClan cats bunched closer together, hissing quietly at any ShadowClan cat that came close.

The leader of ThunderClan glared down at the cats gathered below. "ThunderClan regrets to report the death of Seedpaw. She died in an unjust attack that ShadowClan," he cast a hate-filled glance at Rowanstar. "Many more cats were injured. That is all."

The rest of the gathering was uneasy between the four clans. ThunderClan and ShadowClan kept shooting each other daggers, and WindClan and RiverClan were prepared to hold the other clans apart.

_**XxX**_

When the ThunderClan cats returned to camp, Cloudtail, who was guarding camp, padded up to them. "Well? What happened?" He inspected them. "None of you have got any injuries."

"Of course we don't, Cloudtail. It's a _gathering_." Squirrelflight butted his shoulder affectionately.

"Yeah, well," the white warrior shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the cats waiting to enter camp. He opened his mouth to speak but a rush of air escaped him as Jayfeather barged past.

"We haven't got all night, Cloudtail." As if on cue the patrol flooded into camp, ready for their nests.

Bloodpaw brushed past the senior warriors, Amberpaw in tow. The two were looking forward to sleep.

Bloodpaw padded into her den and noticed the gleam of Lilypaw's green eyes. "Hey, Lilypaw, you still up?"

"I couldn't sleep." The oldest apprentice's voice was hardly more than a whisper.

"Bad dreams?"

"Yeah." The den lapsed into a stiff silence.

"I'd better get to sleep. You should, too. We'll both be needing it for tomorrow's lessons." Bloodpaw curled up in her nest.

"'Night, Bloodpaw, Amberpaw."

_**XxX**_

A terrible screech rang out about the hollow. Bloodpaw started and leapt out of her nest. She saw Amberpaw and Lilypaw heave themselves out of their nests, joining her by the entrance.

Dewpaw lifted his head where he lay beside a startled Redpaw. "What was that?"

Lilypaw gaped at Bloodpaw as the screech came again. "Maybe ShadowClan's attacking again." Her tail trembled.

"Or a fox," Amberpaw's shoulder fur lifted.

"For StarClan's sake," Bloodpaw exclaimed. "Isn't it obvious?"

Redpaw stared at her, her eyes lighting up for a second. "Is it Hazeltail kitting?"

"I'll bet seven mouse-tails it is!" Bloodpaw streaked out of the den and into the clearing.

Rain was pelting down into the open space and her fur was flattened to her body in a second. She caught a glimpse of a dripping wet tail whisking into the medicine den.

"Snowpaw!" Bloodpaw skidded into the den. "What's happening? Is Hazeltail kitting?"

The medicine cat apprentice turned and blinked at Bloodpaw in surprise. "I didn't know you were awake."

"All the apprentices are awake. That screech woke us."

"Oh. Go back to sleep, Bloodpaw, and tell the others to do so, too. It's only Hazeltail kitting."

**Small chapter. Sorry about the delay: I've had writer's block. I think my writing skills have died. My mum also messed up internet explorer and Google chrome is too slow to go on. I'll try to put this on a memory stick or use chrome.**

**Hope you guys had a nice Christmas and new year. :3**

**Reader1 – I suggest that if you find my fanfiction offensive you simply shut up and don't swear in my reviews.**

**Tigerstar767 – Thank you for your great reviews. :3**

**Guest – Perhaps she is. But, after all, life isn't fair.**

**Germany 100 Percent – Thank you… And here's the update!**

**If you guys have any ideas for Dewpaw, Frostpaw, Amberpaw, Hollypaw and Snowpaw's warrior/ medicine names please leave them in your reviews. Thanks! :3**


End file.
